The invention comprises a fibrescope training apparatus or mannequin for use in training physicians in the use of fibrescope for laproscopy for example, or improving or maintaining physician""s, skills and dexterity in the use of fibrescopes.
A fibrescope comprises a length of optical fibre with a small xe2x80x9ceyexe2x80x9d lens at one end which is passed through the oral or nasal cavity and into a patient, and a larger viewing lens at the other end (or alternatively the fibrescope may be connected to a system for displaying the image on a VDU or similar). Insertion of a fibrescope requires that the eye end of the fibrescope is passed through the oral or nasal cavity and that as the fibrescope is slowly inserted further into the patient it is manipulated/twisted to thereby move and appropriately position the eye end of the fibrescope. Physicians require training in the use and manipulation of fibrescopes. Physicians who use fibrescopes regularly may maintain ongoing dexterity but physicians who use fibrescopes less frequently may require practice from time to time to maintain their dexterity in the use of a fibrescope.
The invention provides an improved or at least alternative form of fibrescope training apparatus or mannequin.
In broad terms the invention comprises a fibrescope training apparatus comprising mouth and/or nose apertures leading to a network of multiple pathways through which the fibrescope may be manipulated, the pathways formed by connection together of number of individual hollow branch components.
Preferably at least some or all of the branch components are of a Y-configuration comprising an entry end and two or more exit ends, which may be connected together sequentially to form an expanding number of pathways in two or three dimensions.
Preferably the fibrescope training apparatus further includes a component representing an internal organ, connectable to a branch component and comprising an entry passage that expands into an internal cavity. The internal cavity of the organ component may also reduce to an exit passage from the internal cavity.
Preferably the apparatus according further comprises one or more cap components connectable to an exit end of a branch component. The cap(s) may comprise a symbol, object, or image on the underside of the cap which faces into the branch component when the cap is connected to the exit end of the branch component.
One or more of the branch components may also comprise an aperture through a side of the component into the interior of the component between the entry end and the exit end, and one or more caps including a part adapted to fit in said aperture and an end comprising a symbol, object, or image which will face into the interior of the branch component when the cap is in place.
Preferably the fibrescope training apparatus comprises an oral and nasal cavity component including mouth and nose apertures which lead to oral and nasal cavities, which lead to and join at an exit end from the oral and nasal cavity component.
The invention will be further described with reference to the accompanying drawings by way of example and without intending to be limiting, which show preferred forms of fibrescope training mannequins of the invention. In the drawings:
FIG. 1 is a perspective view of a first preferred form fibrescope training mannequin open,
FIG. 2 shows a single branch component of the mannequin of FIG. 1 and a cap component,
FIG. 3 is a pathway xe2x80x9cmapxe2x80x9d as will be referred to further,
FIG. 4 is a view from one end of a number of components connected together to form a simple branch network, of another preferred form of mannequin,
FIG. 5 is a side view of the mannequin of FIG. 4,
FIG. 6 is a longitudinal cross-section of the mannequin of FIG. 4,
FIG. 7 is a cut away perspective view of part of the mannequin of FIGS. 4 to 6,
FIG. 8 shows a Y-branch component of the mannequin of FIGS. 4 to 7, and
FIG. 9 is an exploded view of another component of the branch network of the mannequin of FIGS. 4 to 8.